


Brimstone Frozen

by Eflauta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eflauta/pseuds/Eflauta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and poems about Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

God was Good  
God was Goodness  
He was their Creator  
He was their Father  
He was Dad

He was  
He was all  
He was all that was  
In the beginning

There was none  
Apart from God  
Apart from Good  
And then there was Michael

Firstborn, First son  
The eldest of Angels  
Carer, and brother  
of Lucifer

The Morningstar  
He would be called  
The brightest  
The most loved  
The second

Before Raphael  
Before Gabriel  
He existed   
With Michael

Two brothers  
And their Father  
Forever in peace  
And Goodness


	2. To Life

The first thing he remembers - the first memory, before all the others, is of his father.  
The second, is Michael  
The first is light.  
The second is heat  
The third is the absence thereof  
The difference  
Himself  
  
He was cold, he decided. The absence of heat. Not like Michael, who burned like the center of a star, but just as bright, nonetheless.  
Brilliant, in fact.  
His light exceeded Michael’s. It rivaled their Father’s. He wished that he could match it, that he could shine as brightly. He wished, in the depths of his grace, beneath the love, and adoration, beneath the justice and the truth, beneath the Goodness given by God, he wished to exceed and shine the brightest. He longed to be more beautiful, even than God. More pure than His Goodness. More Radiant than the Creator of all.


	3. Adoration

It was his love that brought him down.  
He loved his father,   
And with his love came emulation.   
He longed  
So deeply longed  
To be like his maker.   
  
There was nothing he desired more.  
  
When his siblings came,   
He cared for them as God did,  
Admonishing, instructing, caring, leading.   
They basked in his light,   
And he in God’s presence,   
Mirroring, completely,   
His Father.  
  
Until,  
The humans.  
  
His father’s creations  
His newest  
Latest  
Children.  
  
They were not like the angels.   
Not like Michael,   
Not like Lucifer.   
Not like any of the others.   
They were graceless,   
They were wingless,   
And they were bound to the earth.   
They were young  
And unaware,   
And surprisingly squishy.   
They were physical,   
Filled with blood, and water, a  
And tissue,   
And only dimly aware   
Of what lay beyond the reach  
Of their two round, blunt   
Eyes.   
  
Deeply ignorant,   
They knew not what lay within themselves,   
What would survive beyond the grave,   
And  
Really   
What could bring their demise.  
  
Souls.  
Disgusting.  
Unstable.  
Like nuclear reactors,   
Just waiting to blow.   
They could “choose” to not obey God,   
Willfully go against their creator,   
And God trusted them with that.   
  
Had he trusted the angels?  
  
Lucifer obeyed.  
Michael obeyed.  
Had they any choice in the matter?  
  
He didn’t want one.   
He was an angel,   
Not a human.   
  
But when asked to love them,   
Which to him meant emulation,   
He found that he could not.  
  
He refused.  
He disobeyed  
And so, in that, became slightly  
  
Human.


End file.
